<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't cry (It turn me on) by FloSanGi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766096">Don't cry (It turn me on)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloSanGi/pseuds/FloSanGi'>FloSanGi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinkwinter [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castlevania (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gay Sex, Heterosexual Sex, I just want Alucard to feel good, Kinda go with the canon, Little bit of angst, M/M, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Trevor loves them both, Voyeurism, but not as much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloSanGi/pseuds/FloSanGi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sypha worries. Trevor can't say no. Alucard is lonely.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Sypha Belnades, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades, Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinkwinter [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part three of the failed Kinktober. The prompt was "Crying". Don't know why it made me think of Alucard but once in my head the idea never got away.</p>
<p>I'm actually real proud of this one! I hope you'll like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I shall go."</p>
<p>Sypha was lying on her back, hands laced behind her head, the scratchy and not so white sheet grazing her breasts, underlining their shape and her honeyed skin. Her fierce gaze was fixed on the ceiling, brows slightly furrowed. She was beautiful.</p>
<p>"Do you really have to?"</p>
<p>Trevor didn't even try to smother his whiny tone. She knew him - really knew him - and hadn't run to the other side of the country yet. Furthermore : she seemed to kinda like him, as strange and foreign as it was. So there was no point in trying to be anything else than himself to impress her or whatever. She would only laugh at him.</p>
<p>"Yes, it is important."</p>
<p>He sighed, lying on his side just beside her. His head pillowed on his flexed arm, comfortably dozing off after a round of mind-blowing sex. </p>
<p>"Okay. We'll take off in the morning." He mumbled around a yawn, his eyes closing by themselves.</p>
<p>"You can't come with me Belmont."</p>
<p>The statement took a little delay to reach his tired brain but when it did his eyes snapped right open.</p>
<p>"What? Why?!</p>
<p>- It is a strictly Speakers gathering. We do not allow outsiders to this assemblies.</p>
<p>- Well, so I'll tag along and stay in the carriage while you do your boring Speaker thing, like a sad and faithful dog."</p>
<p>She arched a brow, her face now turned toward him on the pillow, disbelief clearly written all over it.</p>
<p>"Okay, okay, I'll stay at the next tavern, wallowing in boredom and self pity like a useless drunkard.</p>
<p>- That's more like it.</p>
<p>- Thanks." She laughed at his dry tone.</p>
<p>"You are not a drunkard, Belmont. Or not a useless one at least!</p>
<p>- Ho, I feel so much better with myself now.</p>
<p>- Yes, I know, I am a very good and uplifting companion!"</p>
<p>Trevor shook his head, a tiny smile threatening the corners of his lips. Comfortable silence fell for a few seconds, before Sypha broke it, her eyes again trained to the ceiling.</p>
<p>"As much as I will like to go fetch you in a ditch or another woman's bed after our days long meeting would be over, you don't have to come. A Speaker's wagon will pass the town tomorrow. I will travel with them.</p>
<p>- Ho." Somehow that didn't sit well with him. He let another bout of silence pass. Licked his lips, watching her proud profile outlined by the moonlight. "Are you... are you ashamed of me?</p>
<p>- What?!" Sypha rose on her elbows, turning toward him with her eyes full of disbelief. "No! Of course not!"</p>
<p>He shrugged as much as his posture allowed it, offering her a lopsided smile.</p>
<p>"Lets be honest, it would be totally understandable.</p>
<p>- I am not ashamed of you, Trevor!" She emphasized on the negation, putting up what he dimmed her Serious Speaker Tone. Before sitting with her back to the head of the bed, taking a pensive expression. "Well, that is, I am ashamed every time you open that big mouth of yours but not more nor less before my kind than before strangers.</p>
<p>- Again, I feel definitely better in my own skin, thanks... And you weren't so disapproving of my mouth a few minutes ago...</p>
<p>- Well you weren't talking and you were putting it to good use then."</p>
<p>Trevor chuckled, suddenly very much awake.</p>
<p>"I take notice." He scooted closer to nose at her thigh through the sheet. She smiled at him, her strikingly blue eyes shining with renew interest. God he loved her. "Before I'm making myself useful again, could you tell me why you didn't want me to come with you? For real?"</p>
<p>She sighed, a shroud of concern passing upon her gaze. </p>
<p>"I would prefer if you take the time to go check on Alucard.</p>
<p>- What... Why?!" Trevor shot up at the name, sitting with his thigh pressing against Sypha's.</p>
<p>"Because I worry about him. Don't you?</p>
<p>- Well. Not... really?" She raised a judgmental eyebrow and he shrugged more widely this time. "I didn't really think about him most of the time. I tend to not think about absent people, it never do any good."</p>
<p>She reached a hand to put one strand of his hair behind his ear and he slightly leaned to the touch. He had forgotten how such simple signs of affection could feel so good. It thrilled and scared him in equal measure.</p>
<p>"Well, I think about him often and I worry. He is alone in this somehow cursed houses after all that happened...</p>
<p>- It was his choice.</p>
<p>- I know Belmont, but he is so young! Do you really think he could make such a decision in a right mindset after killing his own father?"</p>
<p>Trevor frowned. She got a point. But he really didn't like to think about the dhampir that much.</p>
<p>"You didn't say anything when we left him weeks ago...</p>
<p>- I know." She hung her head, strawberry strands of unruly hair masking her face. "I was selfish. I wanted so badly to go on adventures!" Her eyes caught his another time and the mix of shame and desire stopped the breath in his lungs. "I wanted so badly to go with you."</p>
<p>He planted his palm on the other side of her lithe body and lunged forward to capture her lips in a soft kiss. She replied equally tenderly, her fingers coming to play with the hair at the back of his head.</p>
<p>"Please, Trevor." The words brushed his lips. "It would really put my mind at ease."</p>
<p>He was weak. So weak. For her voice, her catchy accent, her beautiful heart and crafty mind.</p>
<p>"Just admit that you don't want me to stay alone to long either..."</p>
<p>She laughed, throaty and hot, kissing him again before replying.</p>
<p>"You know me too well, Belmont!</p>
<p>- Unfortunately."</p>
<p>But there was no bite in his word. He kissed her with more purpose, their tongues meeting each other, a satisfied hum escaping her mouth. </p>
<p>She laced her arms behind his neck, her hold assertive and strong. Their kiss deepened, became heated and messy. Until she finally broke it, laughing when Trevor groaned, trying to chase her.</p>
<p>"What?" She placed a finger across his open lips, preventing him to capture hers back. "Didn't you promise to put that big mouth of yours to good use?"</p>
<p>Trevor arched his eyebrows.</p>
<p>"Ho right!"</p>
<p>He smiled sweetly before tilting his head, maneuvering to pull her index between his lips. He sucked enthusiastically, leveling an innocent stare at her.</p>
<p>"Ew!" She yanked her finger and he let it go with a wet pop. "Not what I had in mind..."</p>
<p>He watched her wipe her hand on the sheet with a disgust at least half faint.</p>
<p>"You're never satisfied." He was very proud of his ingenuous pout.</p>
<p>"And you are a child!"</p>
<p>He quickly kissed her again before diving to put his lips on the base of her neck. She threw her head back and he began to suck softly at her skin, tasting the lasting saltiness left by their previous activities.</p>
<p>“You tease...” She breathed and scowled.</p>
<p>He smiled again. Moving his lips, going slowly down, licking and kissing and biting lightly. She moaned, arching her back, pulling at his hair. A wave of arousal flooded his guts and he latched at the nipple lying on his path. She cried out when he closed his teeth around it, planting her nails on his shoulders, her hips stuttering on the bed.</p>
<p>He felt her move, her breath catching in her throat while he sucked and bite dutifully, getting on her knees to match his own position. He let go of her red and hardened nipple long enough to get to the other one. She moaned and flushed their lower body together, her crotch making contact with his very hard cock.</p>
<p>He let out a moan of his own around the nipple he was still toying with. She began to move her hips, taking hold on his shoulders to rock slowly, her pubic hair brushing his dick, soft and yet irritating.</p>
<p>He groaned and whined in the same breath, letting go of her breast to cup her face with both his hands and kiss her roughly, his own hips moving in synch with hers. She laughed in the kiss, speeding up her pace, teasing his already leaking cock.</p>
<p>“Good, you are getting on with the program at last.”</p>
<p>She bite his lower lip, hard enough to draw blood. He let out a whimpered mix of complaint and pleasure. One of his hand came to rest in the curve of her back, and he marveled at the delicate yet muscular fit of her body once more. He pressed more against her, rutted shamelessly while she laughed and moaned, digging her nails in his skin.</p>
<p>“Ho you think you won, huh?" He mumbled against her neck.</p>
<p>"You know I always do!”</p>
<p>He dragged his other hand along her waist, then lower, cupping the soft curve of her ass, taking advantage of the position to move with more purpose, feeling her gorged lips part along his shaft.</p>
<p>She gasped and arched further, and it took all of his - admittedly very limited - willpower to not penetrate her here and there.</p>
<p>She would never shut up if he snapped so easily.</p>
<p>So he moved his hand. Lower still. Along and between his ass cheeks, until he reached her wet and swollen entrance. He ran his fingers along it, smearing the slicky substance, his lips finding the crook of her neck, moaning and biting in it.</p>
<p>She cried again, moved along his hand, searching for more contact, her breathing harsh and loud.</p>
<p>His time to laugh.</p>
<p>“Already falling apart? I thought you were waiting for my big stupid mouth...”</p>
<p>She took a handful of his hair and viciously pulled, making him jerked his head from her neck with a hiss of pain.</p>
<p>“Stop talking and get on with it!</p>
<p>- You’re mean.</p>
<p>- You like it.”</p>
<p>Truth was, he kinda did. He kissed her again because he would never get tired of it. Addicted to the intimacy of the act. She lightly shook a fistful of his hair and he laughed breathlessly into her lips.</p>
<p>"Okay, I get it, stop mistreating me!"</p>
<p>He followed the impulse and let his mouth roam her body, kissing and licking a path on her soft skin, more quickly this time, without even posing at her nipples, just kissing between them and continuing down. Getting on all four and moving backward on the mattress to go lower. </p>
<p>She hummed in approval until he stopped to tease at her bellybutton with the tip of his tongue, corner of his mouth raised in a grin.</p>
<p>"Ho you think you're cute, aren't you?"</p>
<p>She tugged viciously at his hair and he groaned, a wave of arousal hitting his guts, making him crave to be touched. His hips jumped and she laughed, pulling again, earning a deep moan this time.</p>
<p>"Told you you like it. Now down!"</p>
<p>He complied with her commanding tone, shamelessly turned on by it.</p>
<p>His mouth kissed her belly, then the soft curls of her pubic hair. His tongue darted and he began toying with her already erected hood.</p>
<p>She parted her legs a little more, her back arching above him.</p>
<p>"Yes!"</p>
<p>He sucked it between his lips and she cried out, one palm braced on his shoulder to remain upward, the other still fisted in his hair, encouraging him to go even lower.</p>
<p>And he gladly did.</p>
<p>Traced the path between her lips, reveling in the taste of her wetness.</p>
<p>She moaned, her hips moving in a steady rhythm. </p>
<p>He raised his eyes, straining to look up. To her gorgeous body kneeling above him, open and assertive in equal measure. He smiled. A little too tenderly for his own good. He was in deep. Deeper than he had ever let himself go with anyone.</p>
<p>A sharp pain shot through his scalp and he yelped and moaned in the same breath. </p>
<p>
  <i>Okay okay, not deep enough for you, I get it!</i>
</p>
<p>He sniggered at his own stupid inner joke before reaching his goal. The wetness invaded his mouth while his tongue slipped into her.</p>
<p>"Yes!" She screamed, arching even more, digging painful crescents in his shoulder. "Trevor! Yes!"</p>
<p>He pressed his mouth more fully against her cunt, angling her body with a hand on her ass while balancing his own weight on one arm. He gone deeper, feeling her muscles contracting and expanding while he pressed his tongue all around, mapping her insides, wet and hot and perfect.</p>
<p>His cock was rock hard between his parted legs and he couldn't do anything about it. He moaned and she cried out at the added sensation.</p>
<p>"Hu... More! Trevor! I'm... almost..."</p>
<p>Her grip on his hair brought tears at the corner of his eyes and fire on in lower belly. </p>
<p>He moved his tongue faster, harder, pubic hair grazing his nose, lips kissing and sucking, musky smell and taste filling his senses.</p>
<p>He felt her clenched around his tongue and pushed the deepest he could.</p>
<p>She came with a high cry, trembling around and above him. His palm came to rest on the curve of her arched back, steadying her without looking, savoring her spasms all around his tongue and the harsh pull on his hair.</p>
<p>Then he felt her body relaxed. Heard her little pants still laced with sighs of pleasure. He took his tongue off her, licking his lips to get the last of the intoxicating flavor.</p>
<p>He was so hard he could came just for the little sounds she was making.</p>
<p>"God. You're good."</p>
<p>She was looking at him from above, sweaty hair framing her face, eyes hooded and blown from pleasure.</p>
<p>"And you're beautiful."</p>
<p>She smiled fondly and his heart burst.</p>
<p>"Want your reward, sweet talker?"</p>
<p>Her hand came from his hair to cup the side of his face. He leaned on the touch. </p>
<p>"Get on your back."</p>
<p>He just nodded. She shifted to the side to let him room to move. He crawled on his hands and knees before flopping on his back on the middle of the bed, his angry red cock hitting his belly with a wet sound.</p>
<p>"So close already." Her tone was teasing and approving. Her accent thick and arousing.</p>
<p>She swiftly threw a leg over him, her knees trapping his torso, her hands on either side of his head.</p>
<p>"Now be a good man and let me do my thing."</p>
<p>She leaned in to kiss him and he closed his eyes, letting her take the lead like she always did at some point, be it in their wanderings or in bed.</p>
<p>"It will be a while before we see each other." Her lips caressed his ear, teeth nipping at it. "Lets make the most of tonight."</p>
<p>He lifted his arms to place his hands on her waist, seeking her warmth, grounding his clouded mind.</p>
<p>"Stop talking."</p>
<p>She laughed, biting his ear again.</p>
<p>"Ho, look whose the demanding one now..."</p>
<p>She moved backward on her hands and knees. Curved her back so her pubis came in contact of his throbbing erection.</p>
<p>He let out a chocked moan and she began to move her hips back and forth, the friction too much and not enough, heat pooling and making him moaned loudly.</p>
<p>He tightened his grip on her hipbones, enough to bruise, surely. Started to move in synch, seeking more contact, more pressure, more more more.</p>
<p>She laughed again, breathless and exhilarated. </p>
<p>"Let go of me if you want the angle to be right, you stupid caveman." </p>
<p>He whined when the implication hit his impaired brain. Released her skin to come grip the sheet instead, his hips never ceasing their up and down movement. Even when she raised a little, kneeling again above him, he tried his hardest to reach, groaning and whining, arching from the bed.</p>
<p>Then he felt her thin yet powerful fingers took hold of the base of his dick.</p>
<p>He jerked, hips going upward and head hitting the mattress.</p>
<p>"Yes! Yes Sypha! Yes please!"</p>
<p>She didn't reply. Just angled him and, with a smile that he opened his eyes just in time to catch, let herself coming down on him.</p>
<p>She was hot and slick and perfect.</p>
<p>He moaned deep in his throat, thrusting to meet her faster.</p>
<p>She moaned too, her voice thick with pleasure and want. Her back slightly arched, legs parted, arms seeking leverage on his torso.</p>
<p>Her nails bit when he bottoms up, meeting her pelvis with his own.</p>
<p>Their rhythm became steady, a well rehearsed but still enrapturing dance.</p>
<p>They screamed in one voice, panting and moaning higher and higher. Just when he knew he finally couldn't take it anymore he felt her contract around him, her hot walls pressing against his dick with spams of pleasure as she cried out above him.</p>
<p>He let go. Shooting inside her as her hips stuttered, his thighs burning where he kept pushing from the bed, orgasm washing over him and drowning everything else. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was as strange as the first time, to come back here. </p>
<p>Stranger even the menacing presence of Dracula's castle, his myriads of towers slashing the sky like knifes or fangs. Yeah, maybe the fangs of a voracious beast was more fitting of an analogy given his previous owner. It was a magnificent building but very dark and depressing nonetheless.</p>
<p>"Yeah, okay Sypha, you got a point..." </p>
<p>Trevor stopped the horses and jumped from the carriage, looking warily around him.</p>
<p>Even the forest seemed quieter, like life itself had suspended its course around these two places filled with death and regret.</p>
<p>"A very good point."</p>
<p>He swiftly detached the harnesses, the movements second nature, and let the horses roam free. They were theirs for a while now, very good and faithful companions. He knew they wouldn't wander far.</p>
<p>Then he took a deep breath and marched toward the two mausoleums. Seriously how could he even have wanted to stay here?</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Alucard?!"</p>
<p>The empty hall of the castle reverberated his call back at him, with a hint of creepiness that made a chill ran up his spine.</p>
<p>"Are you dead of boredom?! Eaten alive by ghosts maybe? I pity them, must have a hell of an upset stomach now..."</p>
<p>He rambled while ascending the stairs. Infinite stairs. What was with their families and stairs, seriously?!</p>
<p>"More probably you just get the fuck out of this nightmare of a house and I'm looking really stupid by trying to find you out of the kindness of my heart."</p>
<p>
  <i>Excuse me, the kindness of whose heart?!</i>
</p>
<p>"Okay, okay, out of the kindness of Shypa's heart. You'll never believe I came here by myself anyway."</p>
<p>Trevor grip the ramp tighter and shook his head.</p>
<p>"Aaannnd I'm talking to myself not ten minutes after getting here. That's a great start."</p>
<p>He reached the upper floor and looked around him. He still remembered the time they passed here. And most of all he remembered their fight with the former owner.</p>
<p>"So." He pointed a finger at an empty corridor, for his only benefit, because why stop when he was already talking alone like a lunatic, anyway... "There are the rooms," his finger moved to the other side, "And there the kitchen." He didn't think long before taking the later direction. In doubt, always go where the food and booze lay. "I fucking hope you didn't empty the stash. I really need a drink." He muttered under his breath while eyeing the remaining marks of their struggle along the corridor's walls.</p>
<p>"Ho shut up Belmont, you're never content anyway!"</p>
<p>He stopped dead on his tracks as the loathed - but, he must admit, slightly melodious - voice rang from the door a few feet from him. So the brat was still there after all. And still his annoying self. Trevor sighed and resumed his walking, ready to reply when the dhampir carried on without him.</p>
<p>"I didn't make an omelet because I didn't find eggs today, I already told you! So it's mushrooms and nettles sauté with grilled trout on the side. Yeah I'm tired of fish too but you know I don't like to hunt and the traps were empty this morning."</p>
<p>Trevor frowned while reaching the door, stopping in the opening to take on the sight before him.</p>
<p>Alucard was seating at the table, in front of a plate of delicious looking and smelling food, completed with a bottle of what must be expensive wine. He was facing the opposite side of the room and gestured widely while talking again.</p>
<p>"See? Sypha approves, her! She knows how hard it is to get a five star menu out here in the woods!"</p>
<p>Trevor followed his gaze and his brows shot up when met with the sight of what seemed like... handmade dolls? One was clad in a blue robe with orange hair and the other arbored much duller colors and sloppy dreads on its head.</p>
<p>
  <i>Okay, that bad, huh?</i>
</p>
<p>He licked his lips before scratching his throat warily.</p>
<p>"Alucard?</p>
<p>- What is it Belmont? The seasoning is not to your liking? Or perhaps the wine is too subtle for your crude pallet?</p>
<p>- Hey! My pallet can appreciate a good wine just fine! I'm just not as picky as you are when it comes to drink!</p>
<p>- Yeah. You'll drink anything as long as there's alcohol in it, I know."</p>
<p>Trevor rubbed at his forehead while the dhampir took a swig of his glass, eyes still focused on the dolls.</p>
<p>"You're getting on my nerve even though you're not even really talking to me. Great progress there."</p>
<p>Alucard put his glass down and started to eat like it was the most normal day in the world.</p>
<p>"Of course I'm talking to you, you seeing anyone else here?</p>
<p>- Alucard... You're talking to a stuffed doll that not even resembled me that much...</p>
<p>- Excuse-you, I did what I could with the material at hand! I admit he looks better than you, much cuter, doesn't mean he doesn’t share your unbearable personality..."</p>
<p>Trevor took a careful step inside the kitchen.</p>
<p>"Alucard, will you look at me?</p>
<p>- I am."</p>
<p>The long almost white hair moved while the dhampir took his glass again, his back still stubbornly turned.</p>
<p>"No you're not. I'm here Alucard. I mean I'm here, here, in the flesh. You should totally smell it after days on the road."</p>
<p>Alucard tilted his head without dragging his eyes away from the dolls.</p>
<p>"You always smell.</p>
<p>- Yeah, I'm really manly, thanks. But the doll doesn’t."</p>
<p>The dhampir sighed in his wine.</p>
<p>"I remember you're smell. And you're voice. And everything else. You can't trick me, I know I'm still alone."</p>
<p>Trevor felt something constrict painfully in his chest. He didn't like the guy - no really, he didn't. At all. - but to witness Sypha's worries turned to be this accurate made him pretty uneasy with himself.</p>
<p>"Well. Do you remember my touch?"</p>
<p>He saw the thin and pale hand froze in midair, body tensed on the chair.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>Trevor crossed the distance between them, stopping just behind the sitting dhampir.</p>
<p>"I mean real touch?"</p>
<p>With movements as low and careful as he could manage, he put his hand on the white clad shoulder, the shirt soft under his palm.</p>
<p>Alucard flinched and then turned so quickly he almost sent Trevor flying. But he was prepared for a violent reaction, so he jumped by himself a few feet back.</p>
<p>Round blue eyes were fixed on him. Fucking finally!</p>
<p>"You... You're here? You're really here?</p>
<p>- Like I was saying for the last fifteen minutes, yes. Glad you're finally here too."</p>
<p>Alucard was blinking owlishly and Trevor was seriously starting to feel awkward when the dhampir seemed to settle. His body relaxed on the chair and he gestured at the table before him.</p>
<p>"Do you... hum... do you wanna eat something?</p>
<p>- Ho god yes! And drink!</p>
<p>- Well..." A somehow shy smile grazed the red lips, flash of pointy fangs appearing briefly. "Make yourself at home."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>They ate and drank and talked. The awkwardness had slowly faded away but there was still something about the atmosphere. Something a little heavy. Like clouds ready to pour rain all over them.</p>
<p>"You've done so much..."</p>
<p>Alucard was looking at him with something like awe and it was very very unsettling. He shrugged while finishing up the last drop of his wine.</p>
<p>"Well, interesting things kinda keep on following me. I never asked for it." He stretched his arms above his head. "What about you? Did anything interesting beside collecting mushrooms, knitting dolls and fishing?"</p>
<p>Alucard visibly flinched at the question.</p>
<p>"No. Nothing worth mentioning anyway."</p>
<p>He stood up and the sound of the chair dragging across the floor had a strange finality to it.</p>
<p>"Well, at least I love what you've done with the place!" The kitchen was clean and strangely homey. Apart from the dolls, which he carefully avoided to look at, the place didn't seem like the battlefield it had been.</p>
<p>"I had a lot of time. It's getting late, wanna see the rooms?"</p>
<p>Trevor stood as well, not that much unsteady on his feet despite the copious amount of wine he had downed. Good alcohol was something else, right?</p>
<p>"Okay, lead the way, blondie!"</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The room he was led to was not very big but strangely cosy. And it definitely had kind of a faint presence to it. Almost felt lived in.</p>
<p>"Had anyone stayed here before?" He asked while sitting heavily on the bed. "Ho yes bed!" He all but groaned when the mattress welcomed him. So much time on the road made him forget how good beds were.</p>
<p>Alucard rolled his eyes but the motion didn't really seemed genuine. </p>
<p>"No, no one. No one ever comes here you now. It's sort of a cursed place."</p>
<p>He had a faraway look in his golden eyes that didn't sit well in Trevor's stomach.</p>
<p>"Hey, Alucard?" The dhampir tilted his head, the movement acute to a curious dog. Almost cute. "Come here a second?" </p>
<p>He patted the bed beside him and after a few seconds of hesitation the dhampir complied. The mattress almost didn't dipped under his unnaturally light weight.</p>
<p>"You know why I'm here?"</p>
<p>Alucard shrugged.</p>
<p>"I'm still not convince you're more than an hallucination so I don't really delve on the details.</p>
<p>- That's exactly why I'm here."</p>
<p>One blond eyebrow shoot up at the statement.</p>
<p>"Because you're an hallucination?</p>
<p>- Because Sypha was worried about you and made me check while she's busy with some very important Speaker shit.</p>
<p>- Ho.</p>
<p>- Well did you not wonder why Sypha wasn't here? Why would you hallucinate me alone?</p>
<p>- Told you, details..." But Alucard quickly avoided his eyes, slight redness adorning his pale cheeks. Okay, what the fuck?</p>
<p>"Okay, well, I'm really here, I want you to realize that cause you're starting to make me wor...hum...nervous!"</p>
<p>Trevor put his hand on Alucard's shoulder again but more heavily this time, closing his fingers and feeling the muscles tightened beneath them.</p>
<p>"I..." Alucard took a trembling breath. His hand came to rest lightly on Trevor's. His body shivered and, shit, okay, he was really starting to look like a lost child. "I don't want to believe it because I know I will fall apart the minute you dissolve into thin air."</p>
<p>Okay, that allegedly broke his heart. Why did they even think it was a good idea to let him alone, he couldn't remember.</p>
<p>"Hey. I won't." </p>
<p>He tightened his grip reassuringly and did the last thing he would ever imagine in his wildest and more drunkest dreams. Pulling Alucard into a hug.</p>
<p>The entire body of the dhampir froze for what seemed like hours. Trevor was bracing himself for the worst. Like teeth shredding his throat, hyper strength sending him squash against a wall. Everything but the deceptively thin arms closing around his torso. Everything but a head nestling in the crook of his neck, sniffing slightly, like to catch his scent. Anything but the small whimper of distress. The tremor running through the whole body he was holding. </p>
<p>Anything but the sudden wetness on his skin.</p>
<p>It was. Strange. Distressing even. He put Alucard closer, getting him on his lap without really thinking. The dhampir oddly fit there, snuggling himself more comfortably, his soft hair brushing Trevor's chin. His tears silently falling on his neck.</p>
<p>Time slowed down.</p>
<p>It was odd and shocking to hold the strong and wild dhampir so vulnerable in his arms.</p>
<p>It was more than that.</p>
<p>To his utter embarrassment.</p>
<p>"Belmont..?" The still beautiful voice was quivering and, ho fuck, not good. "Are you... are you hard..?</p>
<p>- Hu... No..?"</p>
<p>Alucard slowly raised his head to look at him. His eyes were red rimmed and his cheeks wet from crying, long hair framing his slender face. But his gaze as intense as ever.</p>
<p>Trevor bit his own lip to try and get himself under control. Because, fuck, he was really, really turned on.</p>
<p>"Yes you are."</p>
<p>It was a simple statement, without judgment or real emotion behind it. Trevor shook his head, like the guy he was literally cradling on his lap wasn't able to feel his growing erection. Avoidance had always been his go to way with human - or not so human - relationships, okay?</p>
<p>Alucard tilted his head and then moved with inhumane speed. In the blink of an eye he had passed a very flexible leg on the other side of Trevor, facing him and sitting himself fully on his very much interested cock.</p>
<p>"You totally are."</p>
<p>He moved his ass to proved his point, grinding it on Trevor's dick and, yeah, fuck, okay, he was really, truly, fully hard now, fuck!</p>
<p>"Okay! okay! I am! Satisfied?"</p>
<p>A little smile played at the corner of the too red lips, the dhampir's expression still oddly vulnerable.</p>
<p>"Yes. Very."</p>
<p>Trevor groaned and let his head fell toward his chest.</p>
<p>"Now could you get down and, I don't know, maybe go to your own room and let me take care of it? It's a little embarrassing...</p>
<p>- Belmont?" A hand tentatively ran through his hair and it was his turn to shivered slightly. "Do you know why the fact that I could hallucinate you alone, furthermore guiding you to bed, wasn't surprising to me?"</p>
<p>He frowned a little, raising his head to cross the wet and fiery gaze once more.</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>Alucard sighed. Treaded his fingers through Trevor's hair.</p>
<p>"Because this is a recurring dream of mine. You. Like this. On a bed. With me."</p>
<p>Trevor froze while the dhampir looked at him with nothing but very open lust in his eyes.</p>
<p>"I love Sypha very much, but you... Ho I fantasized so much about you...</p>
<p>- I... I thought you kinda hated me..?" His voice was a stunned whisper, his brain struggling to comprehend the situation while his dick was way ahead of it, digging itself on the crook of the dhampir's ass like it was its forever home.</p>
<p>"I kinda do, to be honest. Doesn't make you any less hot." He tilted his head again. "And you're kind, too. So much kinder than almost the entire living world, if I'm to compare with all my encounters with it."</p>
<p>There was something there. Something raw, some wounds he was pretty sure weren't there before.</p>
<p>"I'm not kind.</p>
<p>- Ho but you are, Trevor Belmont. You wouldn't be here otherwise. You wouldn't have put your arms around me nor try to understand. I know you love making excuses for it, but you truly are a kind soul."</p>
<p>Tears were once again streaming down the dhampir face, without him seeming to realize it. Trevor smothered a moan because that was very, very fucked up to be that turned on by someone crying.</p>
<p>He put his hands up, cupping Alucard's face and roughly wiping his cheekbones with his thumbs.</p>
<p>"I'm really not. And stop crying.</p>
<p>- Why? Are you that disgusted to see a man cry?</p>
<p>- Disgust... what are you, stupid?! It just turn me on, you dipshit!"</p>
<p>Alucard blinked. And blinked again. Trevor felt his cheeks heat up, belatedly realizing what he just admitted to.</p>
<p>"Ho. Does it, really?" The shit eating grin that suddenly split the dhampir's face did nothing to calm the desire settling in his guts. On the contrary.</p>
<p>"Will you make me cry harder, Belmont?" Alucard dragged his hips further, grinding his ass on Trevor's rock hard dick. Making him moan out loud this time. He pressed their bodies together and Trevor clearly felt the dhampir's erection against his stomach. "Will you fuck me so hard all I could do will be sobbing your name?"</p>
<p>The deep voice was murmuring in his ear and fuck fuck fuck...</p>
<p>"Fuck... yeah!"</p>
<p>Alucard nosed just bellow his ear, sniffing again, and Trevor felt the tiniest bit of fangs grazing his skin. </p>
<p>"That's what I wanted to hear."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The last few minutes were a blur in Trevor's lustfully impaired brain.</p>
<p>At some point he had got up, lifting the dhampir in his arms. Marveling again at the contradiction of the raw power hidden in such a light and almost frail envelop.</p>
<p>The fangs had nibbled at his neck, never piercing the skin but reminding him just how dangerous Alucard could be.</p>
<p>It had gone straight to his dick. Again. Reducing him to a mess of raw horniness.</p>
<p>Clothes had been discarded. He couldn't even remember how.</p>
<p>All that he knew was the sight presented to him now. A fully naked dhampir, lying on his back in the centre of the bed, his long hair framing his pale body, lips parted to reveal sharp fangs, golden eyes gleaming through half closed eyelids, cheeks still red from crying. Dick flushed, gloriously resting on his toned abs, long and thin, at the image of his entire being, the tip as red as his lips.</p>
<p>
  <i>Fuck.</i>
</p>
<p>Yeah, he tended to have a great and extended vocabulary when he was aroused.</p>
<p>He didn't even have the brain to question the new scars adorning the white skin. </p>
<p>Alucard licked his lips, shamelessly looking at Trevor's cock through his heavy eyelids.</p>
<p>"Come here Belmont, weren't you going to make me cry?"</p>
<p>He changed his posture, bending his knees, parting his legs. One hand lazily came to stroke at his dick and Trevor followed the movement of the lithe fingers, mesmerized and more turned on than ever.</p>
<p>"Are you afraid now?"</p>
<p>The teasing voice cut through the fog of horniness and Trevor shook his head before climbing on the bed right between the dhampir's parted legs.</p>
<p>"You should be the one afraid." He leaned in, placing his hands on either side of Alucard's body while trying to mind his too long hair. "I never did something like this with a guy."</p>
<p>Something flickered in the golden eyes.</p>
<p>"Ho, really? I'll be your first?</p>
<p>- Not sure you should be happy about it. The first girl definitely wasn't.</p>
<p>- I don't have high expectations Belmont. I just want you to ravage me as hard as you can."</p>
<p>He was on the verge of protesting. Really why all his sexual partners so kin on humiliating him? He had enough of a lower self esteem as it was, thank you very much! But then Alucard locked his legs around his waist, his grip almost painful, and levered his hips to flush their hard dicks together.</p>
<p>Trevor saw stars behind his suddenly closed eyelids, a long moan wrenched out of him.</p>
<p>"You want it as much as I do, Belmont." His hips swayed back and forth, the friction maddening.</p>
<p>"Okay, okay." He opened his eyes, blurry vision focusing on the dhampir face, all sharp angles and soft eyes, framed by Trevor's own unruly hair dangling in front of his face. "But stop that before I came all over your dick."</p>
<p>Alucard huffed a laugh but stopped moving. Trevor breathed a sigh of relief mixed with disappointment. </p>
<p>Then he lifted his body on his knees, Alucard's feet still clasped behind his lower back. The change of position made the dhampir's ass in contact with his painful erection and he sucked in a chocked moan, echoed by the deep voice of his partner.</p>
<p>He clumsily reached with his hand, a slightly trembling finger finding his way between two pale ass cheeks to stroke the fluttering hole.</p>
<p>But then Trevor frowned. Alucard's muscles constricted under his pad, trying to coax him inside, the dhampir uttering little whines of impatience, but something wasn't right. Usually, by this point, the woman would be wet and slick and he would take advantage of it to make the penetration of her other hole more easy.</p>
<p>"D'you have anything... I don't know, slicky or oily nearby..?</p>
<p>- For fuck's sake, Belmont, stop being careful, I won't break!</p>
<p>- Maybe but it won't feel very good..."</p>
<p>A low growl escaped the dhampir's throat.</p>
<p>"I really hate you!"</p>
<p>He turned his body, trying to get on his chest without breaking his grip around Trevor, only result being in a renewed friction and almost unbearable pleasure shooting through him.</p>
<p>"Stop! Stop stop! just... tell me where it is!"</p>
<p>He dug his fingers in Alucard's thin hips to prevent him to move further, eliciting a chocked moan out of him as well.</p>
<p>"Bedside table." His arm flailed in the approximate direction and Trevor nodded, disentangling himself from the dhampir to creep on the bed on all four and open the designated drawer.</p>
<p>"Too soft." He heard murmured and turned, unidentified bottle in hand, to see that Alucard had put an arm across his eyes, his mouth turned into a downside pout. Strangely endearing. He didn't let himself think before he leaned forward to place a quick kiss on the blood red lips.</p>
<p>The dhampir froze while Trevor resumed his previous station between the widely spread legs, studying the small bottle, opening it and sniffing the content, not really wanting to know the how and why of its presence there.</p>
<p>He had already poured a good amount of what seemed like some sort of lotion on his fingers when Alucard let out a shaky breath.</p>
<p>"What... what was that for?"</p>
<p>He shrugged, rubbing his fingers together while taking a thin leg up with his other hand.</p>
<p>"Don't know. You looked cute there for a second."</p>
<p>Another breath, shaky, watery.</p>
<p>Trevor's finger stopped, just shy of reaching the still quivering hole.</p>
<p>"Wait, are you crying again? Or, already?"</p>
<p>Alucard waved his free hand, his other arm still obscuring half of his face, tears clearly making their way behind it.</p>
<p>"Yeah. Your fault. Now go on.</p>
<p>- Why are all of you so demanding in bed?</p>
<p>- Told you. You're kind. We're taking advantage."</p>
<p>Trevor rolled his eyes but resumed his movement, stroking Alucard's hole while watching his wet cheeks slightly contorting and his mouth going slack.</p>
<p>He pushed his finger in slowly and Alucard took a trembling breath in the form of an almost inaudible "yes". His head lolled back on the mattress, exposing his slender neck, eyes hidden still.</p>
<p>And, no, that wouldn't do.</p>
<p>Trevor's finger went all the way in and he played a little, drawing small sounds out of the exposed throat. In the meantime he let go of the leg he was holding with his other hand, the dhampir immediately snaking it around his waist to get leverage and try to impale himself further. Trevor leaned forward, the flexible body bending below him, and closed his hand around Alucard's wrist resting on his temple.</p>
<p>"Let me see your face."</p>
<p>He pulled lightly, making his intention clear but not forcing it. The arm went limp in his grip and he softly moved it out of the way, letting it rest just above the blonde haired head.</p>
<p>He bit his lips when fresh tears slipped from the corners of the eyes intensely fixed on his. A strange heat pooled on his already burning guts, almost soft, like a thick syrup coating his insides.</p>
<p>He bent his finger and Alucard whined, his other hand gripping the sheets under it.</p>
<p>He played a little before adding another rough and calloused finger inside the smooth and hot entrance.</p>
<p>"Hum! Yes! More! Gimme more!"</p>
<p>He felt the leg tightened around his waist while the other took hold on the bed, foot bent and muscles taut.</p>
<p>Trevor fought the urge to touch his aching and leaking dick, too close to the edge for comfort already. If just pushing inside the dhampir with his fingers got him that riled up, then how long would he last when he put his cock there?</p>
<p>
  <i>A clearly shamefully low amount of time...</i>
</p>
<p>He pushed a third finger, the slick substance helping it slide easily, earning a low moan while the dhampir writhed under him.</p>
<p>"Please, please Belmont!" He was crying in earnest now, his fist opening and closing on thin air above his head. "Please stop this! Please break me now!"</p>
<p>Trevor shut his eyes briefly, biting his cheek until he draw blood, willing his pending orgasm to fall back.</p>
<p>"I don't..." He looked down at the dhampir again, put a hand on his drenched cheek while getting his fingers out with a wet sound. "I don't want to break you, Alucard. Why would I do that?</p>
<p>- Because I already am! And I want to feel the reality of it instead of a big fat nothing inside me!"</p>
<p>He stroke his cheek, smearing the tears, soft, almost tender.</p>
<p>"Well, too bad I'll just make you feel good then."</p>
<p>He took one leg in his hand and angle their body, then pushed inside without another warning.</p>
<p>Alucard let out a long howl, reverberating in the room, the castle, the world they were both trapped in.</p>
<p>The dhampir was hot and tight around him. Pleasure rippled from his lower belly, filling his whole body with heat.</p>
<p>He bottomed up, his entire length inside, and Alucard cried out, his leaking dick bobbing on his abdomen, smearing precome all over his pale skin and angry scars.</p>
<p>Trevor stayed motionless for a while, trying again to get himself under control. It was a strange thing but he really wanted to make Alucard feel good. Wanted to see him cry from pleasure rather than sadness or hurt.</p>
<p>Then he withdrew, almost getting all the way out before slamming back in, taking advantage of the inhuman body to get him at least a part of what he wanted.</p>
<p>Alucard screamed again. Sobbing uncontrollably around moans and whines of pleasure.</p>
<p>Trevor leaned in, submitting to his newly found impulses, coming close to the panting chest, until he could capture the dhampir lips with his own.</p>
<p>The kiss was wet and salty, sending burning heat straight to his buried dick.</p>
<p>He moaned low in Alucard's mouth, invading it with his tongue, sharp fangs grazing it, the taste of blood mixing with the saltiness of tears.</p>
<p>He kissed him while his hips were going back and forth another time. Swallowing every sounds the dhampir was making, getting more and more close but pushing it back as best he could.</p>
<p>He let go of the soft lips and pointy teeth. Panting heavily, he looked down, at the closed eyes and open mouth, heaving chest and tear stroke cheeks.</p>
<p>He seemed awfully young like this, a disturbing contrast with his debauched state. And fuck if that wasn't a turn on too. He was truly beyond saving.</p>
<p>"Wanna come, Alucard?"</p>
<p>The dhampir whined, one hand fisted in the sheet, the other grabbing at a large strand of his own hair, just above his head.</p>
<p>"Yeah." The sound was raw and hoarse, sending a shiver down Trevor's spine. "Yeah, please."</p>
<p>He raised on his knees, grabbing Alucard's legs to put them on his own shoulders, to get better access to his ass. The change of angle almost made him come, yet again, squeezing his trapped cock just the right way.</p>
<p>He groaned and took a hold of the thin hips with both his hands, tightening his grip on the pale and soft flesh, making Alucard moan high and throaty. Most definitely bruising, at least for a few hours. </p>
<p>Once more or less in control again he began to thrust. Hard. Harder that he would go with anyone else.</p>
<p>Alucard was a mess below him, his knuckles white, his mouth wide open on a litany of obscene sounds. Moans and howls and whines and sighs. Higher and higher with every push of Trevor's hips.</p>
<p>And he was close. So close. Too close.</p>
<p>He let go of one hand to close it around Alucard's neglected cock, flapping aimlessly against his taut abs and visible ribs. </p>
<p>The dhampir howled and sobbed.</p>
<p>"Yes! Yes! Please!"</p>
<p>Trevor smiled, his pleasure a vivid thing inside his guts.</p>
<p>He stroke the wet shaft, up to the oozing head and back down until he felt rough hair brushed his hand. And up again, all the time thrusting at a more and more erratic rhythm.</p>
<p>He was bottoming when Alucard came. Hard. All over Trevor's hand as well as his own stomach and chest, drops lending on his contorted face.</p>
<p>And he squeezed around Trevor mercilessly. Constricted muscles playing against his throbbing cock, unbearable and perfect. </p>
<p>He let go, cumming inside Alucard with all the force of a long awaited release.</p>
<p>Violent and infinite, white and black and crimson flashing behind his closed eyelids, back arched and hips pumping through the deafening pleasure.</p>
<p>The aftermath left him empty and trembling. He fell on his hands, still buried deep inside Alucard.</p>
<p>Below him the dhampir was breathing fast, eyes closed and features relaxed. Covered in his own cum and looking like some sort of fallen angel, surrounded by his almost glowing blond hair.</p>
<p>He wasn't crying anymore, maybe too spent even for that.</p>
<p>Trevor slowly extracted himself with a soft grunt, dick slack and oversensitive.</p>
<p>He quickly looked around him, room spinning a little, and spotted a shirt that could be his, could be Alucard's, didn't really matter. He took it from the floor and swiped the naked dhampir with it, getting rid of as much jizz as he could before discarding the item of clothes away.</p>
<p>"Hum... Kind..."</p>
<p>The mocking whisper made him rolled his eyes while he repositioned himself beside the slim body.</p>
<p>"Sypha kicked my ass every time I forgot. Learned the hard way."</p>
<p>Alucard chuckled and scooted toward the side of the bed to make room.</p>
<p>Trevor awkwardly fit himself on his back, the strangeness of the situation hitting him now that the horniness had passed with a blast. Alucard didn't seem to sense his hesitation, making himself comfortable half on top of his chest, his face in the crook of his neck. He inhaled deeply like before, sighed with contentment.</p>
<p>"You smell real good. Underneath days of disgusting sweat."</p>
<p>Trevor grunted.</p>
<p>"Just don't bite me or I'm kicking your tiny ass out the window!</p>
<p>- Hum. Too tired. Maybe next time."</p>
<p>The dhampir nosed at his skin, draped a leg over his, and, seemingly satisfied, let out a low exhale before dropping in a sudden slumber.</p>
<p>Trevor looked at a spider web dangling from the ceiling.</p>
<p>"Well. I knew I was good but not to this extend..."</p>
<p>He shut his eyes and closed his arms around the sleeping dhampir. Maybe just a little bit protectively but nobody was there to prove that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sypha come back. Alucard and Trevor welcome her home.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m not totally satisfied with this chapter but I can’t rewrite it anymore! Besides it was a Christmas present (belated because I’m never on time~~) for my best friends and they loved it so I guess it’s not that bad...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sypha waved goodbye to the family that kindly took her on their wagon a few days ago, seeing her traveling by foot along the road they were following. She could have rented a horse but sometimes she liked to walk. Let her thoughts wandered and organized themselves while her muscles worked at a leisurely pace. </p>
<p>She was nonetheless very grateful to her travel companions. She would have had to take a mount or pay for her transport at some point. She was still very far from her destination and walking alone wasn't really safe in those days and times. She could handle herself, of course, but she knew her limit. Knew that the risk was too high just for the sake of some alone time. </p>
<p>After all, she could always barricade herself in the Belmont's library for days when she would arrive. Even if it was far from the first desire in her mind when she was thinking of being reunited with Trevor...</p>
<p>She had missed him. More than she thought she would. Both physically and emotionally. She missed his gruff and deadly hot voice uttering nonsenses or complaining about, well, literally anything. Missed his rare real smiles and overall strangely comforting presence. And, ho, she had missed his body. The nights had been cold and lonely. More than once her hands had wandered between her thighs while thinking of him. His touch, the rough skin of a warrior caressing her body ever so softly. His mouth, his lips, even his scratchy three days beard she always complained about. </p>
<p>She had came quietly with his name on her lips in the common room she had been assigned. Wondering when, exactly, he had became such a big part of her life. Of herself, even. It was a little scary. And exhilarating. She had never been in love but, somehow, she recognized it. Well, it was a little obvious…</p>
<p>So she was eager to see him again.</p>
<p>She had more complicated feelings about Alucard. She loved him, sure. All three of them had formed a special bond over their fights and the time they had spent together in the old library. She never shied away from some inner fantasy about him either. He was beautiful in the almost exact opposite way as Trevor. Thin and delicate, his strength showing in fluid and graceful movements. The fact that his was half vampire only added mystery and thrill to her wet dreams. </p>
<p>So she was totally aware of her physical attraction toward him. She just couldn't determine if it was just that or if something deeper rested there too. </p>
<p> And he was so so much more difficult to read than Trevor. </p>
<p>Truth was, she didn't really know on what foot she would be standing when meeting him again. The fact that she felt genuinely guilty for leaving him behind didn't make the process easier. But she wasn't one to run from difficult situations. Sometimes she needed to take a little distance, just to get her baring. Assessing the leap and securing her footing before jumping. Something like that.</p>
<p>"Have a safe twavel, Phapha!"</p>
<p>The little girl was dangerously hanging from the back of the wagon where her mom had just placed her. The tall woman sighed and raised a hand to steady her, the child moving her two arms frantically over her head.</p>
<p>Sypha laughed and the woman looked at her, a tired but kind smile adorning her dark features, her wife already back up on the driver's seat.</p>
<p>"Take care of yourself, Sypha. And be careful in the forest. The night is not far.</p>
<p>- Yes, Namu, I promised already! I will be safe inside before any creature could think about eating me!"</p>
<p>Namu shook her head.</p>
<p>"I don't think you will be that easy to eat but, yeah, be careful. Thank you for the hand you lend us with the monsters the other night, by the way. And for all the stories!</p>
<p>- Ho no, thank you for your kind hospitality!" Sypha beamed at her. "It was one of the best travel of my life, and I did a lot of them!" She waved again at the little girl. Grinning when she reciprocated, all her weight resting on her mother's arm. "Take good care of you and your family. I hope we'll see each other again.</p>
<p>- Yes, I hope too. Godspeed!"</p>
<p>With that she jumped near her daughter, securing her in her arms while the wheels began to turn slowly.</p>
<p>"Goodbye Sypha! Stay strong!"</p>
<p>The call came from the head of the wagon, only a hand and part of an arm visible, waving slightly. Sypha grinned, sharing a knowing look with Namu before getting her hands around her mouth to shout back.</p>
<p>"Thank you Alta! I knew you liked me after all! I promise I wasn't out for stealing your wife: she said no the first night!"</p>
<p>The wagon screeched to a halt and the hand suddenly was down everything but a very angry middle finger.</p>
<p>"Fuck you bitch! Go die in the forest already!</p>
<p>- Alta! Language!</p>
<p>- Yeah, fuck you too!</p>
<p>Of course honey, but not in front of the kid."</p>
<p>The wagon was slowly disappearing behind a curve of the bumpy mountain road and Sypha was still waving between two fits of laughter. </p>
<p>"Thank you both! Take care!"</p>
<p>She yelled one last time before turning on her heels, ready to begin the last part of her journey. Her steps were light and easy on the thin path between the old and imposing trees.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The castle was as beautiful as she remembered it to be. Even a tad less creepy, lying there in the middle of this beautiful clearing, like the aura of his previous owner wasn't impregnating it anymore. Or maybe it was the totally out of place but strangely domestic horses' shed made from freshly cut tree trunks and branches, looking shabby but sturdy. A little like the person she suspected had made it.</p>
<p>Gods, she would kill to take a peek at the past and watch Trevor chop trees (probably with a battle axe) and build something most likely for the first time in his life.</p>
<p>Movements caught her eyes and she beamed at the sounds of hooves getting nearer.</p>
<p>"Hello my beauties!"</p>
<p>The horses were whining at her welcomingly, trotting her way until they get their heads above the corral, looking as new and out of place as the shed.</p>
<p>"Our favorite warrior had outdone himself, hadn't he? You seem good and cosy in here."</p>
<p>She petted them, cooing a little when they nested their big heads in her neck, pushing and munching with their soft lips.</p>
<p>"I love you girls, but I really need to eat something. And bathe, if possible..." She wrinkled her nose at the faint but distinct smell coming from her days old clothes. "You look way cleaner than me!"</p>
<p>The mares whined again, walking besides her as she followed their corral to get closer to the castle.</p>
<p>She paused for a bit, casting her eyes in the direction of the ruined Belmont estate. But it was almost dark, the last rays of the sun casting beautiful colors over the mountains, painting them with glorious shades of grayish pinks and purples. She somehow doubted the two men she was seeking where in a ceiling-less library when they've got a monstrous sized and mostly roofed castle at their disposal. At this hour, at least one of them had to be chugging wine or beer and eating three times his weight with all the manners of a wild bear. Which was not a kind comparison to bears.</p>
<p>So she pushed her backpack higher on her shoulder and trudged toward the monumental doorway.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The sound of her footsteps reverberated through the gigantic space, lost before reaching the curved lines of the adorned ceiling. This place was much more a cathedral than it was a castle. With its multiples towers soaring toward the sky, its vast and mostly useless halls,   suitable to host a good few hundreds of followers. And the lingering memories of lost love, lost hope, lost humanity. </p>
<p>It was beautiful. It was intimidating. But it was, most of all, sad and big and lonely. </p>
<p>She laid her hand on the railing, at the base of the artfully crafted stairs. Closed her eyes. Tried to breath life and dreams to the weeping edifice.</p>
<p>Maybe it was foolish. Crazy, even. But as a Speaker she always thought, always known, that buildings had a soul. A soul made of those of their owners, their family, of the people flooding it, their prayers, their studies, their fears and hopes, the love they gave and received, the tragedies they had lived and witnessed. The older they were the more their soul became tangible.</p>
<p>Dracula's castle possessed the oldest soul she had ever grazed.</p>
<p>"No." She whispered quietly. "No this isn't right. You're not Dracula's anymore. This part of your life is gone. Embedded into your soul. You're Alucard's now. No. Adrian. You're Adrian's castle. Adrian's home. His shelter."</p>
<p>She felt the stone quivered beneath her palm. </p>
<p>"I really wish you and him find a way to become whole again. To heal together."</p>
<p>She smiled faintly when an almost violent wave rippled in her mind. Like a vast and very different conscience touching her own. Yeah. Maybe they could. </p>
<p>"We will help you. Trevor and I. I promise we won't go away this time."</p>
<p>She heard something akin to a faint laugh echoing through her skull. </p>
<p>"Hey! Are you making fun of me?!" </p>
<p>She shot her eyes up, glaring jokingly at the ceiling. And maybe it was a trick of the fainting light but the last rays coming through the stained glass seemed more bright than when she entered.</p>
<p>She sighed dramatically while shaking her head, greasy strands of hair sticking to her face. Gross.</p>
<p>"Well, glad I made you laugh after coming through miles and miles of hostile territories without taking a single bath!"</p>
<p>And the thing was, she really was glad.</p>
<p>"Have you let your master know that I'm here?" She began her ascension, still talking to the soulful void. "Is he so busy that he can't even come to great an old friend? Or am I really smelling that bad?"</p>
<p>Another chime of laughter descended like snowflakes on a clear winter dusk. Gleaming beautifully in the dying light but cold and biting to the touch.</p>
<p>"You know, I don't think I like you that much..."</p>
<p>Her ears rang for a second and she laughed out loud, strangely delighted.</p>
<p>"Okay, yes, you are annoying and sharp. I think we're kindred spirits!"</p>
<p>A soft hum greeted her as she put her feet on the landing at the end of the first flight of stairs. The air thrumming with a calm sort of anticipation.</p>
<p>Traces of the battle were visible everywhere but the vibes had changed. More appeased. She smiled to herself. Maybe she had been worrying over nothing. Maybe Alucard had a stronger mind than she thought. </p>
<p>She passed near the open door of the kitchen and took a curious and self-serving pick inside. She was starving.</p>
<p>A basket laid on the table, filled with wild vegetables, berries and mushrooms. Freshly caught fishes were lying on the imposing countertop. Empty bottles were placed in a neat row along a wall and, yeah, Trevor's been there for sure. </p>
<p>Then her eyes stopped on a shelf at the far end of the room, supporting the most grotesques stuffed dolls she had ever seen.</p>
<p>She entered slowly, taking down her backpack near the door. Then crossed the room.</p>
<p>She stopped just shy away of touching the things. Detailing them.</p>
<p>The one in more or less blue dress was certainly meant to be her and by its side were the spiting image of Trevor.</p>
<p>They seemed like something a child would make. And they stroke her as sad and lonely.</p>
<p>The third one was different. More carefully crafted. It had long blond hair running down all the way to the shelf, made of  dozens of very thin strands of yarn. Its skin was made in a pale white fabric and it was clothed with a long black jacket hugging its little form and widely open on its chest. Its eyes looked like two shards of amber and his mouth was a string of deep red yarn curved into a smile. </p>
<p>It was tucked between the two monstrosities and seemingly very much happy with it.</p>
<p>It was cute. In a way.</p>
<p>And maybe more than a little concerning? She wasn't sure, put of balance by the mixed feelings conveyed by the dolls.</p>
<p>She frowned.</p>
<p>"Did my hair really look like that?"</p>
<p>The chilling breeze coming from the half open window laughed mercilessly.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>After helping herself with a glass of water and a piece of what looked and tasted like freshly baked bread she wandered back into the empty corridors.</p>
<p>Her hand trailed on the scarred wall.</p>
<p>"I have a feeling you know exactly where they are..."</p>
<p>The clearly amused spirit didn't respond, of course, but she felt its excitement, like some sort of secular dog bouncing around her. She didn't like that. Not one bit.</p>
<p>Soon enough, sounds reached her ears. Actual sounds. Suspicious moans and heavy breathings. </p>
<p>She frowned and licked her lips.</p>
<p>Did they brought guests?</p>
<p>She had lied when she said she wouldn't mind fetching Trevor from another woman's bed. </p>
<p>She would very much mind.</p>
<p>She kept walking. The noises kept getting clearer. Deep and low. Men. And not a lot of them. Including one she would recognize the sex laden groans everywhere.</p>
<p>Realization made her heart fastened with another sensation.</p>
<p>Warm and dizzying.</p>
<p>She stopped in the frame of the open door. </p>
<p>The room was dark but her eyes had already adjusted to the dim light of the corridors.</p>
<p>She clearly saw the two bodies naked on the large bed.</p>
<p>Trevor was sitting with his back facing her, sweat glistening along his spine, damp and sticky strands of hair clinging at his nape.</p>
<p>Alucard sat on his lap, clearly riding him, his long hair all over them and his eyes looking right at her.</p>
<p>His very red and unsettling eyes.</p>
<p>She stiffened a gasp, silently clasping a hand across her mouth.</p>
<p>He was smiling at her. Some mix of welcoming, challenging and dazed.</p>
<p>Trevor grunted, the muscles of his arms stretching when he, more than probably, moved Alucard's hips over his cock.</p>
<p>Alucard closed his eyes, arching his back and moaning softly.</p>
<p>She bit her lip not to utter the needy sound she felt creeping up her throat.</p>
<p>And she wasn't the one to finally speak.</p>
<p>"Belmont?" </p>
<p>The name wasn't hers but the attention of the dhampir was. Red eyes fixed on her again, blown pupils searching her own.</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>Trevor's gravely voice get straight to her lower abdomen, lighting up a fire right away.</p>
<p>"Can I bite you?"</p>
<p>Her eyes widened.</p>
<p>"Ho fuck, yeah!"</p>
<p>The smile became wilder, all sharp teeth, and the fire melted between her thighs.</p>
<p>She watched the fangs pierce the tan skin with ease.</p>
<p>Followed the path of crimson droplets mixing with sweat.</p>
<p>Saw the red lips close themselves around the puncture wounds.</p>
<p>Alucard's throat worked, adam's apple bobbing up and down. Trevor moaned, long and guttural. </p>
<p>She tasted iron under her own teeth.</p>
<p>Alucard moved his hips, drinking while fucking himself on Trevor's lap.</p>
<p>Her trembling moan was drown by a louder one, her hand dying to reach between her legs.</p>
<p>A low chuckle made her focus on red irises again. Dripping lips curved in a victorious smile.</p>
<p>"Like what you see?"</p>
<p>He whispered, mouth grazing the bloodied skin.</p>
<p>He was such a brat.</p>
<p>"Are you talking to yourself again?" The deep voice seemed caught between mocking, exasperated and, surprisingly, worried. </p>
<p>The dhampir's smile get a little wider, and she picked a knowing side to it. Like a shared secret. Beneath the teasing.</p>
<p>"Yes. I was imagining Sypha watching us.</p>
<p>- Ho Gods..."</p>
<p>There was an audible edge to Trevor's rough whisper.</p>
<p>Alucard licked at the slowly trickling blood, eyes still on Sypha. </p>
<p>"Does it turn you on?"</p>
<p>A groan was his only answer as Trevor's head tilted back, giving the greedy mouth more access to his bleeding neck.</p>
<p>"Do you feel her eyes on us? Beautiful blue eyes... A little clouded and darkened by lust. Plush lip caught under pearly white teeth."</p>
<p>His voice was steady, chanting almost. Mesmerizing.</p>
<p>A moan came out of Trevor's lips, close to a whine, hoarse and needy. </p>
<p>She clenched one hand on the door frame and the other into a tight fist just to prevent them from moving on their own accord.</p>
<p>Alucard picked up his rocking, movements slow and deliberate, jaw slackening sightly, presumably at the sensation of the large cock inside him. She felt a pang of jealousy beneath the haze of arousal. She wanted to ride him too. Really really badly.  </p>
<p>"Do you think she would touch herself?"</p>
<p>His voice dropped, sensual and teasing. </p>
<p>She was on the verge of hating him, ready to wipe out the smile on his beautiful face with a violent kiss.</p>
<p>But then a sound she wasn't expecting broke the sexually charged atmosphere. Shattering it. A laugh, sharp and breathless. A bark almost.</p>
<p>He really was an animal, this man.</p>
<p>"Sypha?! Yeah, No. Definitely not. She'll... Hu..." A low moan drowned his words, Alucard lazily rotating his hips on his cock all the while. "She'd bully us into taking care of her, and her only..."</p>
<p>The crimson gaze searched her own again, gleaming with mirth.</p>
<p>"Ho, really, she would?</p>
<p>- Def... definitely."</p>
<p>Trevor's breath was labored, his broad back shuddering through the force of it. Alucard suddenly let his body fall backward and Trevor let out an undignified yelp, his hands tightening around the narrow hips.</p>
<p>"Shit! What... are you doing?!</p>
<p>- Changing the angle..."</p>
<p>He watched her still, head lolling on his neck, hair showering behind him. He was stunning. Debauched. Tempting and provoking.</p>
<p>His hands get behind his back, probably to secured themselves on Trevor's thighs or knees. Then he was rocking again, little moans tumbling from his too red lips. Head thrown back and eyelids closed at last.</p>
<p>Sypha's vulva was hurting, crying to be touched. Pulsating and already thickly coated. It had been a while, after all.</p>
<p>And the sight was just too much.</p>
<p>"Would you like that?</p>
<p>- Hu?"</p>
<p>Ho that was her Trevor alright, always so well spoken in bed. The amused thought made her desire even more unbearable.</p>
<p>The smooth voice of the dhampir rose again. Laced with small gasps and moans.</p>
<p>"Her. Sypha. Would you like... if she was there? Bossing us?</p>
<p>- Ho gods, yes!"</p>
<p>The shout was so raw, so heartfelt and horny it get straight to Sypha's warm insides. Melting them even more, leaking inside her underwear, making her clasp a hand on her mouth and bite into it to contain the moan crawling up her throat.</p>
<p>"Heard that?" The blond demon was looking at her again. His pupils were blown, black engulfing a blood red rim, his fangs displayed, mouth largely open, saliva visibly pooling at its corners. "He would like it..."</p>
<p>He winked before rocking hard, arching his back almost unnaturally, eyes finally closed and a cry leaving his lips.</p>
<p>"Yes!"</p>
<p>Trevor groaned and whined almost simultaneously in reply.</p>
<p>And she knew him. Knew this sounds. He was close.</p>
<p>And ho no. No that wouldn't do. They weren't coming in front of her touch starved vagina..</p>
<p>The simple act of walking tore a whine out of her. Too much friction and definitely not enough.</p>
<p>"Stop it Alucard!"</p>
<p>Her own voice sounded cracked to her ears. Edgy and desperate.</p>
<p>But it worked. Perfectly.</p>
<p>They went still. The entire room froze, all silence and labored breath.</p>
<p>Alucard's eyes met her own again. Pupils still blown but irises returning to their natural golden color. The teasing gleam more clear than ever.</p>
<p>"Your wish is my command."</p>
<p>Having moved closer she now had a full view of their entwined bodies. Of Alucard's slender cock, red and gracefully curving towards the contracted muscles of his flat stomach.</p>
<p>He smiled, licking his lips, seemingly enjoying himself despite the interruption.</p>
<p>Trevor, on the other hand, stay perfectly still. Never turning toward her. </p>
<p>"No, you stop it!"</p>
<p>His barytone was caught in his throat, hoarse and breathless. But still managed to sound like a whiny complaint.</p>
<p>"What?!"</p>
<p>The stunned reply left both hers and Alucard's lips at the same time and they exchange a dumbfounded glance.</p>
<p>Trevor let his forehead fall in the crook of the dhampir's neck and that could have been adorable if she wasn't frustrated and more than a little offended.</p>
<p>His voice was definitely whiny when he spoke again, muffled by Alucard's skin.</p>
<p>"I'm hearing voices now too."</p>
<p>Sypha didn't have time to ask questions, even to herself, before Alucard broke into a fit of laughter. His head tilted backward, sharp fangs in display, the sound clear and strangely melodious.</p>
<p>"Ho.. Ho gods..." He let out little moans in between bursts of laughter, the twitching of his body more than certainly making the hard-on rock inside him. "Gods... Belmont... You...</p>
<p>- Stop making fun of me, you crazy bloodsucker!"</p>
<p>Trevor jerked his head up and his frown only made Alucard laugh harder.</p>
<p>"T... turn your... head... moron!"</p>
<p>Well, she was not surprised to see they were still at the stage of name calling. Even with one of them deeply buried inside the other.</p>
<p>Men.</p>
<p>Trevor groaned but follow the exhortation anyway. He was always more complacent than he wanted to let on. Especially in bed.</p>
<p>His eyes widened when they met hers. Comically so.</p>
<p>And then a smile grazed his lips, shocked and sincere. Almost shy. Her heart gave a loud thud in her chest, the traitor.</p>
<p>"Sypha?"</p>
<p>She shook her head, mostly to get rid of the urge to kiss him, right here and there. She had her pride, thank you very much!</p>
<p>"I don't know, apparently I must be an hallucination."</p>
<p>She crossed her arms on her chest, arched a brow, trying very hard to appear calm and a little annoyed in lieu of very wet and more than a little desperate for good sex.</p>
<p>"No... I..." Trevor licked his lips nervously, then throw an accusing and wounded look at the still slightly shaking dhampir. "This is all your fault! Why didn't you tell me she was here?</p>
<p>- Ho, like you would have believed me." Alucard's tone was suddenly dripping with sarcasm. Much more like she remembered it. "You literally called me crazy just over a minute ago."</p>
<p>He wasn't laughing anymore, brows furrowed and flashing his white fangs almost menacingly.</p>
<p>"That's because you are!</p>
<p>- I'm not!</p>
<p>- You totally are!"</p>
<p>Trevor rammed his hips, hard, making Alucard gasp and roll his head backward, sharp claws digging in the flesh of the warrior's knees being him.</p>
<p>"Hum... Don't... try to blame me... just because you're a simpleton who lose his last two functioning braincells during sex."</p>
<p>He was rocking back and forth again, fucking himself on a more than willing Trevor and, yeah, no, this really had to stop. She would die of frustration at this rate.</p>
<p>"Okay, you two, just stop right there!"</p>
<p>And they did. Gods, she loved that. Their eyes on her, despite the renewed pants moving their chests. She smothered a whine as her vagina spasmed painfully.</p>
<p>"I like hate sex as much as the other girl but what I really don't like..." She stepped closer to them, trying to loom even if she was technically way shorter than the two men. "Is being ignored."</p>
<p>They were looking at her and she felt a shiver ran up her spine. She loved at least one of this two morons and the other was any woman's wet dream.</p>
<p>"So. Stop ignoring me."</p>
<p>She extended her hand and closed hers fingers around Alucard's cock. He took a sharp intake of air and more than certainly clenched around Trevor as a result, judging by the later small groan.</p>
<p>The flesh was warm and smooth beneath her palm. Slick with precome. She pumped it up and down. Slowly, slightly, just a caress of her palm and fingers. </p>
<p>The damphir was writhing under her ministration. Eyes closed and hips pumping in rhythm with her movements. </p>
<p>Trevor wasn't any better. Eyes never leaving hers, moaning low in his throat as the dhampir fucked himself more and more roughly.</p>
<p>She let go when Alucard's melodious moans became messy, tumbling out one after the other.</p>
<p>He cried out, indignant, fumbling to get one of his own hands from behind him but she took his wrist before he could reached his painfully looking erection.</p>
<p>"No." She looked him dead in his golden eyes and he could snap her arm in a million pieces by the slightest move. But he just stopped.</p>
<p>If her lower belly became more heated she probably would spontaneously combust. Or maybe just came on the spot.</p>
<p>"You don't have the permission to come before I do."</p>
<p>She heard something between a laugh and a moan coming from her left. And of course Trevor was looking between them with a mix of amusement and hunger.</p>
<p>"Told you she'd do that.</p>
<p>- And I... wasn't the one saying... I would like it!"</p>
<p>Despite his words Alucard was harder than ever, panting, his forearm trembling in her grasp.</p>
<p>"Undress me." She smiled at him, smooth and teasing, just like he had. His eyes widened. He had something intimidating, in a very peculiar, very inhuman way, and that made the whole ordeal so much more thrilling and arousing. </p>
<p>And she didn't really fear him. She knew who he was. </p>
<p>Just to prove it - and because their position will be the death of her if dragging a minute longer - she clapped her free hand over his pale thigh, frowning internally at the pink scars littering it but a little too far gone to care just yet.</p>
<p>"And first, get down. Maybe I will let you ride him again after."</p>
<p>Alucard snarled, showing his fangs at her and the threat was a little more realistic this time. Just a little.</p>
<p>"You were right. She really is bossy.</p>
<p>- Irresistible right?" Trevor was smiling, like the moron he was.</p>
<p>"Not the word I would use..." But the dhampir was lifting himself up, letting more and more of the thick and hard cock ease out of himself. Until he was sitting a little gingerly on the bed, his own dick heavy against his stomach.</p>
<p>She smiled brightly and spread her arms.</p>
<p>"Alright boys! Get on to work!"</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Sypha..." She shivered, Trevor's large hands grazing her skin as he was unbuttoning the last piece of clothing covering her torso. His hot breath ghosted over her skin. She hummed interrogatively, willing a small moan to stay in her throat when the warrior stroke one of her nipples through the light fabric. "You stink."</p>
<p>Her mind paused for a second, processing the words. </p>
<p>"What?!"</p>
<p>He smiled at her, all false innocence, the last button coming undone under his dexterous fingers.</p>
<p>"No. You really do." Alurcard was still sitting on the bed, legs spread, lazily stroking his erection. And, somewhere, a sane part of herself asked how they had come to this. Immediately put down by all the other very interested and horny parts. "I smelled you the second you passed the front door."</p>
<p>The shirt fell from her arms and Trevor dropped to his knees to work on her trousers. </p>
<p>"And you didn't think to stop fucking to great your esteemed guest?</p>
<p>- Figured you will find us by yourself."</p>
<p>She put a hand on Trevor's shoulder when his hands slid down both her thighs, bringing the pants with them.</p>
<p>"Did you want me to see you two?</p>
<p>- Definitely."</p>
<p>She followed Trevor's guidance without looking at him, lifting a foot and then the other.</p>
<p>She was totally naked now. Exposed and at the same time equal to them. Trevor's hands was burning every part of her body they were touching.</p>
<p>"Did you want to make me jealous?"</p>
<p>He shrugged. "Maybe?</p>
<p>- Is that why you bit him? To show your possession? Mark your territory?</p>
<p>- Did you like it?"</p>
<p>A little bit too much.</p>
<p>"I'd rather that than you peeing on him.</p>
<p>- I'm a vampire not a werewolf.</p>
<p>- You two know I'm literally right here..?</p>
<p>- Shut up!"</p>
<p>They both uttered at the same time and Sypha smothered a giggle when her eyes met Alucard's again. He was stroking himself with a little more purpose, lips slightly parted in a smile.</p>
<p>He was gorgeous.</p>
<p>"I hate you both."</p>
<p>The low and pouty tone reverberated along her thigh, lips grazing her skin before kissing up, his cursed beard still as irritating as ever.</p>
<p>Gods she had missed his lips.</p>
<p>He nosed at her pubic hair and she let out a pleased sigh, burying her fingers into his unruly hair.</p>
<p>The golden eyes weren't leaving her own.</p>
<p>Trevor tongue gently licked her hood and she keened, the light touch sending electricity over her lower abdomen.</p>
<p>"You're so wet already..."</p>
<p>His voice was gravely, getting a moan out of her just by the sound of it.</p>
<p>"Told you, she liked peeping at us."</p>
<p>Alucard wasn't touching himself anymore, his all attention on them, head slightly tilted, like a curious cat.</p>
<p>It was endearing how quickly he has switched from his provocative tone and manners.</p>
<p>Cute.</p>
<p>Trevor's tongue slipped past her hood, sliding in the slickness, smearing it, lighting fire on her already very aroused clitoris.</p>
<p>She moaned, her knees turning to jelly already.</p>
<p>It really had been too long.</p>
<p>"Alucard!" Her voice ringed out of her, deep and commanding. "Come here!"</p>
<p>She steadied a hand on Trevor's shoulder and watched the dhampir's pupils enlarged again after something like shock passed over his smooth features.</p>
<p>He got up, movement fluid and a little deadly. His hair cascading on his back and shoulders, cock still hard and flushed.</p>
<p>He joined her just as Trevor's tongue poked slightly inside her vagina.</p>
<p>She moaned, low in her throat and lifted her hand from his shoulder to grab at Alucard's arm, getting him nearer.</p>
<p>She let go of Trevor's hair and passed both her arms around the dhampir's neck. He was smaller and liner than her warrior but still taller than her and his wiry muscles played under her palm.</p>
<p>Trevor licked at her entrance, nose grazing her sensitive hood. Her insides where liquid at this point.</p>
<p>She tilted her head, mouth open and panting slightly. Alucard met her halfway.</p>
<p>His lips were soft and rough at the same time. She could feel his fangs when he parted them to kiss her. </p>
<p>Her breath stuttered, the pain in her vagina becoming too much. Pulsing and lubricating, sending jolts of pleasure all over her body.</p>
<p>Trevor's hands were already burning her hips but, suddenly, two more were on her ribs, cold and scalding in their own ways.</p>
<p>They travelled slowly, setting iced fire on their wake until they stopped on her breasts.</p>
<p>She arched her back, kissing Alucard desperately, moaning, little rivulets of saliva dripping from the corners of her lips.</p>
<p>Trevor's tongue get deeper. By this point his face must be covered in her slick and she almost lost it at the thought alone.</p>
<p>She tore her lips free and let her head fall back. Whining and moaning pitifully. She felt Alucard's mouth on her neck, breath strangely lukewarm, sending goose pump all around it.</p>
<p>His fingers were playing with her nipples, cold and harsh and so so good.</p>
<p>"Ha! Yes!" She moaned, thighs tightening around Trevor's head, all her muscles trembling, the heat pooling and leaking out of her. "Good! Feels so good!"</p>
<p>She grasped at Alucard's shoulders, digging her nails in the soft skin.</p>
<p>She felt the hint of fangs on her flesh, the pinch of his fingers painful around her nipples. Trevor moved his tongue again and she was gone.</p>
<p>She cried out, pleasure taking her entirely, molted lava exploding in her guts.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Sypha?"</p>
<p>Trevor's head was pillowed on her stomach and she was absently playing with his hair. Alucard was fast asleep, curled up against her side.</p>
<p>"Hum?</p>
<p>Your stomach is growling. It's a annoying."</p>
<p>She pulled on a lock, eliciting a muffled cry of protest.</p>
<p>"Well, yes, I'm hungry, what do you think?! Neither of us had the decency to feed your guest yet!"</p>
<p>Trevor groaned.</p>
<p>"T's not my home!</p>
<p>Really? You two seem awfully domestic to me..."</p>
<p>She watched the tips of his ears turn an interesting shade of red.</p>
<p>"We're not! And anyway cooking is Alucard's job!"</p>
<p>She laughed.</p>
<p>"Yeah, not domestic at all... Shall we wake him?"</p>
<p>Trevor lifted his head, supporting his upper body on his elbow to peek at the still and naked body beside her. His lips curved in a fond smile and this was way too adorable.</p>
<p>"Nah. Let him sleep. I'll make him pay tomorrow."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pushed himself up, in all his own naked glory.</p>
<p>"This being said, I hope you have nothing against bread and salted fish. It would be that or burned fresh ones...</p>
<p>I'll survive salted fish.</p>
<p>Smart choice."</p>
<p>He was moving to the door, arms up to pop his joints, when he turned toward her again, suddenly pointing in the vague direction of the left.</p>
<p>"By the way, the bathroom is this way. Just so we can survive the night..."</p>
<p>The pillow hit him square in the face and Alucard stirred beside her.</p>
<p>Maybe that won't be salted fish, after all. And Trevor would watch them eat.</p>
<p>Naked and maybe gagged.</p>
<p>She liked that idea.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Maybe they’ll be another one? I like writing this three, even if it’s not always easy...</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was my first time writing het, I think I didn't do too bad!</p>
<p>I really enjoyed writing this story. These characters are so interesting and I hadn't thought they will write themselves so easily. Trevor especially was really fun to play with!</p>
<p>Tell me what you think? (And feel free to point any remaining mistakes : I reread at least ten times but I know they're still there...)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>